


The Game is Afoot.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fun with the guys, Gen, M/M, Mrs. H is secretly fuming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Just two boys, one house, no cases, this is how they probably spend 20% of their time in my opinion.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 23





	The Game is Afoot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, was bored, so here you go, have this on me. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

"Pull it out, quickly John, I don't have all day"

John had a sheen of perspiration on him, he was wringing his hands together nervously, Sherlock gave him a hard stare, they locked eyes and it seemed like the whole world had frozen.

Then John tentatively moved "Oh shit, it's coming out - it's out!" he said triumphantly. "Don't gloat just yet John, it's my turn" Sherlock had his commanding voice on again John noted as he watched the keen eyes of his dark haired flatmate analyze everything from different angles, it made John feel exposed.

Suddenly "Ah hah, to the lower left, I'm going for it John" John just watched and waited with bated breath, he knew he couldn't do anything back yet.

"I did it John, I'm finished" Sherlock waved his arms in the air in success. "Back to you John, remember slide it all the way out in one go this time".

"That's easier said than done, Sherlock, now will you please let me concentrate" he gasped out as he pulled, it was looking fine until the whole thing toppled with lots of great clacks to the floor.

"Oh shit" was the general consensus from both of the boys.

Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Hudson came barging in with her tray of goodies, both the boys had red faces "Oh look at the mess you've made of the floor, hope you haven't scratched anything and Jenga again?! Thought it was Scrabble night". As Sherlock and John put the blocks away they shared a peck "I like Jenga, I sometimes almost win" John murmured into Sherlock's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all stay safe and thanks for reading.


End file.
